Unitary Stratocracy of the Viridian State
The Unitary Stratocracy of the Viridian State (USVS), commonly referred to as the Viridian State, is a unitary stratocracy composed of six states, however these states have little to no independent power. These states are all mainly contiguous with various coastal islands, and are located on the central continent of Viride, Platzfuralles, and is bordered to the south by the Rogue Nation of Norden Imperium. The country's capital city is Rodersberg while Federal City is its most populous. The USVS is a nation governed under an ethos of strength through military might. The motto and battle-cry used during the War of Populist Freedom, "Fortis per Bello" latin for strength through conflict, accentuated this belief. The official motto currently used is "Libertas et Viribus", latin for freedom and strength. Etymology The name Viridian ''is derived from the ancient city-state of Vir, from which the Viridian Federation initially grew. The name the Viridians give their planet, Viride, is also derived from the same city-state. History '''Early History' While no one knows exactly how the city of Vir came about, legend states that it was constructed by King Vir-Aulus Exus. Vir was constructed around the same time as Zepher and Teruv which also came out of the Libertas Lake Civilization. All three were located around the Libertas Lake located in central Platzfuralles. Zepher began expanding in the 6th century BFE under the rule of Galius Ragaonus. They Zepher people became openly hostile to the other two nearby city-states in the next century, resulting in frequent attacks and eventual hostile military takeovers of land surrounding the cities. Vir-Teruv As the Zepher attacks continued and became more fierce, the people of Vir and Teruv became desperate for a solution. By the 4th century BFE, the two city-states had joined politically and militarily into the Vir-Teruv union. Vir-Teruv, while successfully winning countless battles the Zephers, also expanded to and settled the west coast of Platzfuralles. The union only lasted about one hundred years, but it successfully defeated the Zephers and annexed their city-state. Kingdom of Vir The Kingdom of Vir was established after the annexation of Zepher by the Vir-Teruv union. The now unified Libertas Lake Civilization quickly expanded to engulf the Metia and Canteum Lakes (280 - 255 BFE). The Kingdom of Vir was attacked during the mostly uneffectual Akkonian Invasion of the West. The invasion took some coastal settlements from the Kingdom of Vir between the years of 300 - 290 BFE, however this was given back to Vir by the Free City-States in 272 BFE. The Kingdom continued to grow and expand in the great lakes region. Zepher Rebellion and the Fall of the Kingdom of Vir In 246 BFE the Zepher Rebellion began, with the whole city declaring its independence from the Kingdom. Vir was losing vast swathes of land, and in 235 BFE the Empire of Egean Kingdoms joined the war against Zepher. The Egeans won the war for the Viridians, but occupied Zepher and refused to give it back. The casualties of the four year conflict and the resulting fallout from keeping the conquered land resulted in the dissolution of the Empire. The Egean Empire split into the Parenan Provinces, Egean Kingdom, and Atlion Kingdom. Zepher was also released, however it consisted of not much more than rubble and some few small groups of warriors. The Atlion Kingdom invaded both Zepher and the Kingdom of Vir. Vir, being crippled from six years of war, lost the ensuing conflict. The Kingdom was annexed. The Great Republican Revolution and the Viridian Federation Around approximately 35 BFE Britannia reformed into the Democratic Republic of Britannia, the first country on Platzfuralles to adopt a citizen-led and run government. This caused a wave of similar sentiment across the continent and soon, in 27 BFE, Libertania was also a republic. The thinly stretched and rebel riddled Commonwealth of Nations and the Atlion Empire refused to reform and did not allow any sort of democratic process to enter their nation. The Atlion Empire held out for eighteen years when their current emperor died. The people of the Atlion Empire seized the opportunity, declaring independence and a desire to reform the government. People from across the empire gathered together and proclaimed the existence of their new national governments, and with no powerful central authority, there was not much resistance. The now independent city-states of Teruv, Zepher, and Vir united together to form the Viridian Federation. Osovo and Ursana joined shortly after, followed by Arya and then Euphias. The Viridian Federation, Egean Republic, and Czernichia marched to the Atlion capital and in 21 FE formally dissolved the empire, dividing the land into a variety of sovereign nations and allowing Atlion only a sliver of coast. By 25 FE there were a total of X republics on Platzfuralles, including Asaria, the Viridian Federation, Egean Republic, Parenan Provinces, Great Czernichian Republic, Atlion, the Libertanian Republic, the Isles, and the Democratic Republic of Britannia. Pax Popularis Latin for Democratic or Republican Peace, ''Pax Popularis was a period of peace lasting from the fall of the Commonwealth of Nations (25 FE) to the Invasion of Asaria and ensuing conflicts (115 FE). During this time the Federation began the full integration of its member states Vir, Teruv, and Zepher. '''Growth of Rebellious Sentiment' The Sovereign Republic of The Viridian Federation was a federal republic, designed to best represent the people through free and fair elections. As The Viridian Federation became the world hegemon on Viride, their space exploration began to accelerate greatly with the additional funds from the now unnecessary military. As Federal Viridians began to leave the planet and colonize others in the system, the Federal Viridian government began to adopt policies and programs estranging much of its population, especially the working class. This shear in representation grew to become an issue when faced with extrastellar life, and the hostilities therein. A new government that called itself The Rogue Nation of Viridian States began to grow in power. Members of this rebel group called themselves Continentals, while loyalists to the Federation were called Federalists. The conflict would come to be known as the War of Populist Freedom. The War of Populist Freedom With the growing disagreements between the FederalThis use of 'Federal' refers to the Viridian Federation. government and its people, and the controversial first steps of interstellar travel and inter-species relations being made with complete pacifism, the Viridian States rose. A super majority of Viridian citizens approved of the early rogue government over the Viridian Federation. These people believed that through pacifism, the Federation would destroy their home-worldViride. and contaminate it with an unknown number of alien species that had no respect for and may even have wanted to annihilate their whole race. This well-reasoned xenophobic split in ideology turned into a violent and bloody civil war that halted any negotiations with outside species and colonization efforts. The War of Populist Freedom quickly turned into a global struggle for freedom. All of the Federation's holding were in question. The war began to rage across Africia and the Valaxian peninsula. The Viridian Federation struggled throughout the war. Even though the legitimate government vastly outnumbered the Continentals including off-world assets, they had no intention of taking advantage of this and therefore suffered defeat after defeat. The effects of this was compiled as the planetary government had not seen terrestrial war since 576 FE when it detonated the first thermonuclear warheads in war, and therefore had no standing army on the planet capable of fighting any better than the rebels. The members of the Federal government who had not fled to an off-world location, been captured by the Continentals, killed, or defected would escape during the war to the Federation's eighth province located on the south polar continent. It was then that the Continentals claimed victory, for they had the entirety of Platzfuralles with the exception of what had been the Federation's seventh province, taken opportunistically by the Norden Imperium as they saw the weakness in the Federation during the war. With the victory of the Rogue Nation of Viridian States, a new government would need to be drafted that would better serve the people's wishes. Reconstruction Following the War of Populist Freedom, the Rogue Nation of Viridian States was able to quickly transition into a peacetime governance. The Rogue Nation reformed into the Armed Republic of Viridian States. It remained in this republic as the government drafted up its new permanent structure. Through this transitional government, they were ab le to keep much of the governing structure that the Federation had, although there was much ousting and replacement of politicians in the chaos. During this time the Continental Viridians decided upon many basic items that would become tenets of their government for centuries. Among these were the absolute and implicit right of the people to not only have a great say in government, but also to have the government fear a full revolt of the population. The right to freedom of speech and expression, to arm oneself as they see fit, and to live in a prosperous society with the ability to defend the culture and rights of the people became paramount. This transitional period would prove tough for the people and government of the Viridian States alike, as the nation would be plunged into multiple conflicts regarding almost exclusively the Norden Imperium and their seizing of de jureAccording to rightful entitlement or claim; by right. Viridian land. Conflicts with the Norden Imperium Shortly after the Armed Republic of Viridian States began to stabilize, troops from the Norden Imperium began to move past Viridian borders and took control of a highly valued diamond mine. The current situation on Viride is incredibly tense. The Empire of the Superconfederacy has begun militarily enforcing its currency among multiple nations, the cultural war between the Continentals and the Nords has fired up on the central continent, and the Holy Empire of Outand Frainneathann is posturing for war. Tensions have been on the rise between the Viridian and Nordic peoples for a long time. After the fall of the Viridian Federation and the capture of the southern portion of the Central Continent by the Norden Imperium, cultural and political hostilities and outrage have flared. The Nords attempted to hold a key Continental diamond mine, but were forced to retreat and sign a treaty dictating the adjustment of borders. After a recent defeat after a military bluff in the Nordic controlled region of the Central Continent led to defeat, the Armed Republic of the Viridian States has moved into a more isolationist position. The government of the ARVS has completely refused all trade dealings with any state to the west, while remaining tradeless anywhere else. The Norden Imperium has overstretched itself in recent years. During the fall of the Viridian Federation, the Nords took advantage of this weakness and pushed the Federal Viridians from the southern portion of their continent. The Nord economy is suffering, and their army was quickly forced to retreat without exchanging fire. Lives were lost, however, when the Viridian States' military moved in on the mine they shot the Viridian miners disguised by the Nords to be Nordic soldiers. Unification and Founding of the USVS Uniying the seven Viridian states into one unitary government, along with a complete overhaul from a classic republic to a stratocracy, was a difficult task. The transitional republic was heavily focused on defending itself, keeping the peace, and drafting what would become the Constitution of the Unitary Stratocracy of Viridian States. This change moved the government from being a classic republic, to a government where its citizens can only vote or hold office if they are currently active in or were honorably discharged from the military. Once the government and people ratified the Constitution the country was renamed, its flag changed, and a new era had begun. Interplanetary Space Travel Interstellar Dominion of the USVS Culture & Demographics The USVS economy is heavily based in laissez-faire capitalism. Laissez-faire "live and let live" is an economic system in which transactions between private parties are free from government interference such as regulations, privileges, tariffs, and subsidies. Capitalism is an economic system based on ownership of the means of production and their operation for profit. Characteristics central to capitalism include private property, capital accumulation, wage labor, voluntary exchange, a price system, and competitive markets. In a capitalist market economy, decision-making and investment is determined by the owners of the factors of production in financial and capital markets, and prices and the distribution of goods are mainly determined by competition in the market. Government The Armed Republic of the Viridian States was a transitional government after the War of Populist Freedom. Throughout its existence, its governance style was slowly reformed into what would become the Unitary Stratocracy of Viridian States. This government began with the exact same as that of the Viridian Federation. This representative republic consisted of a President, Council of the President, a bicameral parliamentary legislature, and a Federal Court. The President acted as the Head of State as well as the Commander in Chief, but was just like all of the political positions, a civilian. This system worked with checks and balances, the President being able to override the legislature, the Federal Court having the ability to strike down any law, and so on. As the AVRS continued to reform, the government would move to the system of the USVS. The exact progression can be seen in the tables below. The Unitary Stratocracy of Viridian States' government is operated unitarily in the form of a stratocracy. A unitary state is a state governed as a single power in which the central government is ultimately supreme and any administrative divisions (sub-national units) exercise only the powers that the central government chooses to delegate. A stratocracy is a form of government headed by military chiefs. It is not the same as a military dictatorship or military junta where the military's political power is not enforced or even supported by other laws. Rather, stratocracy is a form of military government in which the state and the military are traditionally or constitutionally the same entity, and government positions are always occupied by commissioned officers and military leaders. Citizens with mandatory or voluntary military service, or who have been honorably discharged, have the right to elect or govern. The military's political power is supported by law, the constitution, and the society. A stratocracy does not have to be autocratic by nature in order to preserve its right to rule. The USVS' government is constrained heavily by a constitution and a fear of upsetting the entirety of the populous and triggering an armed revolt. Through this system, the government is very powerful and is able to project itself as such to other nations, while also appeasing its citizenry and working entirely on their behalf. The modern Continental Viridian government believes strongly in the creed "the state does not need minorities, but minorities, however, need the state." If any group of people feel that the atmosphere of extreme civil liberty is not for them they are encouraged to move elsewhere, as most of the population is content. There are no laws relating to minorities, ethnicity, races, or any particular subset of people regarding discrimination or advanced rights. The government only looks upon its people as either being citizens, or not. If you are a citizen, then you are guaranteed by the constitution certain unalienable rights. This, however, does not apply in the slightest to non-citizens. The USVS law enforcement will immediately and swiftly deport any person who commits an infraction who is not a citizen. Being allowed into the country is a privilege and an honor, not an entitled birthright to any person who claims it. To become a citizen is a great achievement that should be celebrated by the person's family and friends, for now they have a say in government, cannot be deported, and have many new rights protected by the government and the fellow citizen. Overall, the government is kept to a very minimal size. The largest branch of government is the executive branch which in addition to the Chancellor who is the head of state, includes the Council of the State. This council is headed by the President of the Council and includes the Officers of Internal Affairs, the Military, Scientific Advancement, and Foreign Relations who administrate the Office of Internal Affairs, Office of the Military, Office of Scientific Advancement, and Office of Foreign Relations and their various departments therein respectively. The Viridian Space Agency was the premier leader in world space exploration alongside the space program of The Freeborn Alliance. After the War of Populist Freedom, almost all of the engineers and scientists remained in the USVS. However, after this transition many chose to create their own private company. This company, ???? Aerospace Systems, would work closely with the VSA in many joint space missions as well as independent ventures of their own. Often the government would commission various vehicles from this private entity in an effort to save money while also increasing their overall mission and scope of operation. Military and Foreign Affairs Military The Chancellor holds the title of Supreme Commander of the nation's armed forces. While the Officer of the Military is elected by the citizenry, the Director of Land Forces and the Director of Air and Naval Forces are appointed by the Supreme Commander. The Office of the Military administers the armed forces, including the Viridian States Army and the Air and Naval Force. The Viridian States Defense Force is considered a non-military government partitioned armed force and is administered under the Department of Coastal and Civil Defense which in turn is administered by the Office of Internal Affairs. The USVS military is held to a very high standard, and is currently one of the most technologically advanced in the world. Due to their recent war with the Federal Viridians, the USVS military also has combat experience that some other nations do not have. Military service is mandatory and is required to become a full citizen, which means those born within the country inherit the title of Citizen Pro Tempore. This grants them conditional citizenship which will be revoked if they do not serve the mandatory two years of service. The military budget is maintained to be between 40-50% of the government's budget. Foreign Affairs The Office of Foreign Relations is comprised of state ambassadors and other executives and advisers who determine a suggested diplomatic course of action on the international stage to the Chancellor, and will send delegations to discuss foreign policy and draft treaties with other countries. The U.S.V.S. is a member state of the International Oceanic Treaty Organization (I.O.T.O.). Notes